Mon premier amour
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Mikelangelo Loconte est réputé pour être un chaud lapin aimant les femmes et vient d'emménager à Paris. Cependant, une rencontre va bouleverser sa vie.


One shot

Mon premier amour

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

_Encore une fois, une après-midi de libre, une après-midi où je pourrai courtiser._

_Je m'appelle Mikelangelo Loconte. Comme mon nom l'indique, je suis d'origine italienne. J'étais arrivé à Paris il y a seulement quelques mois. Je changeais souvent de région, pour ne pas subir les conséquences de ma vie bien trop rythmée. Pour cause...J'étais un dragueur, un amateur des coups d'un soir. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. _

_Tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était de pouvoir m'accaparer les femmes de chaque région où je m'installait. Une femme par nuit, c'était largement suffisant. Mais je savais que les femmes parlaient entre elles. Et je faisais sûrement partie de ces conversations. Alors, je changeais d'air. Bien sûr, à chaque fois que je couchais avec une femme, je mettais un préservatif. Je n'avais absolument pas envie d'être père d'un gosse dont je ne m'occuperai de toute façon pas. _

_Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux d'une des nombreuses femmes avec qui j'ai couché. Parce que franchement, toutes celles que je prenais, c'étaient de très jolies jeunes filles de mon âge. Mais cette vie me plaisait, même si au fond de moi, une petite voix se demandait si ce ne serait tout de même pas plus beau de vivre une relation sérieuse. _

_Franchement, c'était l'idéal. Je n'avais jamais été en manque dans ma vie, mais je ne recouchais pas plusieurs fois avec la même femme. Même si de temps en temps, je tombais sur de bons coups. Bien sûr, cette manière de vivre avait des inconvénients : je devais me trouver un boulot partout où j'allais à chaque fois, un appartement pas trop cher avec ma propre décoration, et les femmes qui insistaient... C'était cela qui était le plus pénible...Parfois, je couchais avec des femmes, et après, elles réussissaient à me harceler pour que je couche encore avec elles. _

_Bien sûr, je refusais, et puis après, je me faisais traiter de tous les noms à cause de ça. Et du coup, ma réputation descendait en flèche, et « Mikelangelo le dragueur » n'avait plus rien à faire dans la ville. Je ne montrais jamais mon appartement aux gens, je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ce que j'étais ni où j' habitais. De toute façon, je n'avais pas de famille. Ici, à Paris, j'avais cherché un travail. J'avais vu qu'il y avait un casting pour une comédie musicale et j'y ai participé...j'aimais la musique depuis ma tendre enfance, c'était mon loisir, et ça, je ne voulais pas que les femmes le sachent, mais ça allait changer. _

_Je me disais que si je décrochais l'un des rôles là-dedans, c'était une bonne (une très bonne, même) façon de séduire les femmes. C'était sexy,non ? Elles aiment bien les musiciens, en général. Et des beaux garçons comme moi, ça allait attirer les foules. Une comédie musicale sur Mozart...J'étais assez fou pour jouer Mozart, en tout cas. Et de plus, si je gagne, je verrai plein de filles. Elles feront ma connaissance... c'était excellent. _

_Aujourd'hui, il y avait du soleil. Je me disais que j'allais faire un tour en moto. C'était encore une bonne raison de voir des filles, les faire monter derrière ma moto, leur donner la possibilité de s'accrocher à moi, autour de ma taille, leurs doigts s'enfonçant dans ma veste en cuir... Et mes gants sur mes mains qui guideraient le guidon...je suis sûr qu'elles aimeront mes gants, même mon casque noir avec mon look de rockeur._

_Je mis mon équipement et sortis dans la chaleur parisienne. _

_Je m'assis sur le siège de ma moto et puis m'en allai de chez moi. _

_Je mis un moment à atteindre le centre de Paris, enfin l'avantage, avec une moto, c'est qu'on allait plus vite et qu'on pouvait se faufiler. _

_Bref, j'arrivai près d'un parc où tout le monde me regardait. C'est vrai, c'était ironique,mais personne ne me connaissait. En tout cas,de loin, je vis quelqu'un. Une chevelure longue, un peu bouclée, brune. C'était sûrement une femme. Bien qu'elle avait l'air d'être habillée de manière masculine, mais j'en ai connue qui avait ce style-là. Et c'étaient celles que je préférais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aimais ce genre de femmes..._

_Je descendis de la moto, enlevai mon casque et mis mes lunettes de soleil que j'avais mise dans mon sac (je n'ai pas dit que j'avais pris mon sac avec ? Et pourtant si, j'en avais bel et bien pris un... Enfin, bref, j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais j'avais pris mon sac). Tout le monde me regardait avec encore plus d'insistance. Enfin, tout le monde...juste les femmes. Les hommes regardaient juste la moto. Je dis bonjour à certaines femmes, et elles me regardaient comme si j'étais un ange qui descendait du ciel. Enfin, c'était juste moi._

_Mais pour une fois, je ne trouvais aucune d'elle jolie. La personne qui m'attirait, c'était celle au fond, sur le banc, la seule qui me tournait le dos, avec ses cheveux bruns foncés et son look masculin. Elle m'attirait comme un aimant, je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette attraction. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Mais je devais absolument...avoir cette personne._

_Je vins derrière la femme, déposai ma main sur son épaule, et dis :_

_-Alors...Que dirais-tu de faire un tour sur ma moto, poupée ?_

_Elle mit une mèche de ses cheveux ébènes derrière son oreille, tourna son visage vers moi et je vis devant moi...que c'était un homme de mon âge. Alors, pourquoi mon coeur battait la chamade ? Sûrement sous l'effet de la surprise...Pourquoi avais-je été attiré par lui ? Parce que...j'avais cru que c'était une femme...Punaise, la poisse que j'avais..._

_-Dé...désolé heu...j'avais un rendez-vous avec une femme et je vous ai pris pour...elle, mentis-je._

_L'homme me regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Ses yeux étaient chocolats, ses pommettes étaient roses, un petit grain de beauté sur une de ses joues, une barbe naissante...beau garçon...Pourquoi est-ce que je le dévisageais, moi ? _

_Il rit et me répondit :_

_-Ho ! Ce n'est pas grave...Vous pouvez vous asseoir à mes côtés en attendant votre rendez-vous, votre compagnie ne serait pas de refus._

_Sa voix grave...résonnait en moi comme un écho. Le moindre son qu'il produisait avec ses cordes vocales me traversait tout entier. Je devais vraiment être en manque, moi..._

_Je répondis :_

_-Ho et bien...Pourquoi pas. En l'attendant. Et je m'excuse encore une fois. _

_Il haussa les épaules et je m'assis à côté de lui sur le banc. Il roulait des cigarettes à la main. Je constatai qu'il avait également de grands doigts. Tant mieux pour lui. Il s'étira et un parfum vanillé s'envola vers moi. Mon coeur fit un nouveau bond vers la vitesse supérieure en sentant une odeur pareille...la vanille...Ça sentait vraiment trop bon..._

_Je regardai son profil, en ne disant toujours rien. Je n'avais jamais été aussi embarrassé et silencieux devant une personne...En même temps, vu la situation..._

_-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il. _

_-Mikelangelo. Mikelangelo Loconte. Et vous ? _

_-Florent Mothe. Mikelangelo est votre vrai nom ?_

_-Non, mon vrai nom est Michele, mais seulement ma famille et mes amis proches l'utilisent, répondis-je._

_Mes vrais amis me manquaient...Ils étaient à Cerignola, ma ville, et mi, j'étais en France...On se téléphonait de temps en temps, ça faisait du bien de nous parler. Mais les délires avec eux me manquaient. Ici, je n'avais aucun ami. Et Florent était peut-être une bonne occasion d'en avoir un...Même si nous n'avions pas vraiment démarré du bon pied, nous n'étions sûrement pas tombés l'un sur l'autre par hasard..._

_Devant nous, je vis une femme au longs cheveux bruns/ ébènes. C'était une bonne raison de faire croire à Florent que c'était avec elle que j'avais rendez-vous. En plus, elle me fixait avec gourmandise._

_-Heu...Je vous laisse, c'est elle. J'espère faire plus ample connaissance avec vous bientôt, dis-je._

_-J'espère aussi, Mikelangelo. _

_Je me levai, il fit de même, s'avança vers moi et me fit la bise._

_-Au-revoir, me dit-il._

_-Au...Au-revoir, répondis-je. _

_Il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, tandis que le souvenir de ses lèvres s'imprimèrent sur ma joue qui était devenue rose. Quel...Quel était ce sentiment de...plaisir que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a touché... ?! Ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel...Déjà le fait de le détailler, et de le trouver plutôt pas mal, pour un homme qui courtisait les femmes, c'était un blasphème. Il fallait vraiment que j'en mette une dans mon lit, et en vitesse. C'était juste le manque qui me faisait délirer, rien de plus..._

_Je m'avançai vers la femme et elle m'offrit un sourire._

_-Bonjour, me dit-elle timidement._

_-Bonjour...Tu veux faire un tour avec moi ? Demandai-je en montrant un casque._

_-Sans problèmes, répondit-elle._

_Elle était jolie, son visage était en forme de coeur, ses yeux étaient couleur amande, elle avait de petites taches de rousseur, un sourire magnifique, et des formes plus qu'avantageuses. Elle ne m'attirait pas, je ne ressentais aucune envie de venir vers elle, mais j'avais l'habitude. Le plus bizarre, c'est d'avoir ressenti Cette attraction avec...Florent... Je secouai ma tête et tendis le casque à la demoiselle. _

_Elle le mit et nous fîmes un tour d'une partie du centre de Paris. Je m'arrêtai devant un bar et j'enlevai mon casque et le sien._

_-Veux-tu boire un verre ? Je t'invite, bien sûr, dis-je. _

_Elle hocha la tête et je lui pris sa main en entrant dans le bar. Elle ne retira pas sa main, au contraire, elle entremêla ses doigts aux miens. Nous nous assîmes à une table. Quand le serveur arriva, je commandai un whisky et elle un diabolo grenadine. Elle mit sa bouche sur le bout de la paille rose et commença à boire son diabolo. Je bus mon whisky. Elle me regardait et je lui demandai :_

_-Quel est ton nom ?_

_-Je suis Lizzie...et toi ? _

_-Moi je m'appelle Mikelangelo. Tu as un joli prénom, tout comme ton visage. _

_-Merci, tu es très beau aussi, répondit-elle en rougissant. _

_Je lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Elle me sourit également et mit sa main sur la table. J'appelai le serveur et réglai l'addition. Il me remercia prestement et je dis à Lizzie :_

_-Allons dehors. _

_Elle me suivit en attrapant ma main et j'eus un petit sourire en coin. J'avais réussi à la capturer dans mon filet, encore une de plus qui est tombée dans mon piège. Elle me demanda : _

_-Veux-tu venir chez moi ?_

_-Bien sûr, allons-y... Dis-moi où c'est..._

_Elle me dicta son adresse en me disant un peu le chemin qu'il fallait faire. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas trop loin. Nous y allâmes en moto, ce qui prit un petit quart d'heure, même pas. Une fois devant son immeuble, je descendis de la moto. _

_Elle me fit entrer chez elle et je mis ma main autour de sa taille. Elle se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Elle m'embrassa et je ne ressentis rien, mis à part ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. _

_-Emmène-moi...dans ta chambre, murmurai-je entre deux baisers... _

_Elle sourit et me tira dans sa chambre..._

_Après les ébats._

_Je me levai du lit, et Lizzie me regarda._

_-Je vais y aller...Il faut que je prenne une douche, que je mange et que je sois à l'heure à mon rendez-vous de demain matin._

_Demain matin, c'était l'annonce du résultat des casting pour « Mozart l'Opéra Rock ». Dove Attia, le producteur, m'avait dit de venir et d' « être à l'heure ». Bon, pour la deuxième option, je ne le garantis pas, mais je vais faire de mon possible._

_-Merci pour cette après-midi, Mikelangelo, c'était merveilleux, répondit-elle. _

_-Tout le plaisir était pour moi !_

_Je m'en allai de chez elle et retournai chez moi. Je garai ma moto, montai et enlevai ma veste, balançai mon sac sur le fauteuil et puis allai dans ma salle de bain. Je me regardai dans le miroir...Quelle drôle de journée...J'avais quand même réussi à coucher avec une fille. Et pour être honnête, une fois de plus, je n'ai ressenti absolument aucun plaisir...C'était elle qui en avait, et moi, j'étais tout simplement neutre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi... Pour être honnête, j'aurais encore préféré passer l'après-midi avec Florent. Ha mais pourquoi mon cerveau se contentait de ne retenir que sa figure ? C'est pas vrai... _

_En fait, ce que j'ai ressenti tout-à-l'heure...N'est même pas passé depuis mes ébats avec Lizzie. Ça avait même empiré. Alors que j'étais en train de la baiser, j'avais les détails du visage de Florent dans ma tête. Même qu'à cause de ça, j'avais failli crier « Florent » au lieu de « Lizzie » quand elle m'avait fait une fellation. Mais quelle idée de crier le nom d'un mec quand on jouissait...C'était sûrement parce que j'avais son visage dans ma tête. Je pense qu'une bonne douche et que mes heures de sommeil seront vraiment utiles et remettront mon esprit en place. _

_Je pris une douche, lavai mes cheveux et puis me séchai. Aillant la flemme de mettre mon pyjama, je m'allongeai tout simplement nu dans les draps. Même après cette douche, je pensai encore à lui. Finalement, il serait peut-être dangereux d'avoir des liens amicaux avec lui, sinon, il ne me sortira pas de la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de devenir complètement barge. _

_Je souris tristement, mis mon réveil et m'endormis. _

_Le lendemain matin._

_Le réveil sonna et je me réveillai. J'avais très mal dormi. Pour cause, j'avais fait un cauchemar...Enfin...je ne saurais pas vraiment dire si c'est un cauchemar ou un rêve. En fait, je m'étais vu au parc hier sur le banc avec Florent. A un moment donné, j'avais déposé ma main sur la cuisse de Florent. Nous avions chacun rougi. Mon coeur battait bien trop vite pour lui-même. Ensuite il avait approché lentement ses lèvres des miennes...et je l'avais embrassé._

_Après ça, je n'avais pas vraiment pu dormir, car à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, j'avais une nouvelle image de Florent et moi : dans le lit, dans la baignoire, à la piscine, en mode sado-maso... Et maintenant que cette nuit était passée, j'étais soulagé. Pourquoi est-ce que je rêvais de...faire des choses...avec...lui ? Avec un HOMME ?!_

_J'avais perdu la raison, c'était tout... Et ce n'était pas dû au manque vu que...j'avais couché avec Lizzie pas plus tard qu'hier. Mon bas-ventre était chaud, je ne sentais que lui. Et une bosse imposante déformait mes draps...Ce n'est pas vrai... Et pourtant, si, quand j'enlevai la couverture qui reposait juste au-dessus de mon corps nu, je découvris que j'étais en érection, et donc très excité. J'avais passé l'âge de...de bander le matin, bordel ! Mais quand je me mis à penser de nouveau à ces rêves et à Florent...mon érection gagna en intensité et en douleur, et un peu de sperme coula le long de mon sexe._

_Alors, je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que de me...de me masturber. Et pendant que ma main jouait sur mon sexe, je ne me mis à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Florent, rien qu'à lui...Et si c'était Sa main qui me donnait ses sensations...Ou sa bouche...Je gémis en pensant à ça. Et quand mon sexe se libéra de sa semence, je criai son nom. Florent. Sept lettres qui me hantaient. _

_Et après cela, je pensais à quelque chose que ma mère m'avait dit quand j'étais petit..._

_« Peu importe le sexe des gens, personne n'a une orientation sexuelle particulière. Tu sais, Michele, le jour où tu rencontrera une personne, sache que tu l'aimes si tu penses à elle jour et nuit, si ton coeur bat la chamade quand tu la vois, si tu as tout le temps envie de la toucher, si tu n'es pas sûr de tes sentiments de suite...Rappelle-toi de ça plus tard, dans tes moments de doute. Peu importe si tu tombes amoureux d'une fille ou d'un garçon. A partir du moment où toutes les conditions que je t'ai dites son remplies, ne doute pas de toi. Cette personne t'es destinée »._

_Une larme sortit d'un de mes yeux et coula le long de ma joue. Ma mère...avait eu raison en me disant ça. Je mis mon visage contre mes genoux et calmai mes sanglots. Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis petit. Alors, c'était ça tomber amoureux ? Je pensais que ce serait plus beau...Mais...après tout...Comme je me disais, je n'étais pas tombé sur Florent par hasard. Et cette attraction qu'il exerçait sur moi...Mon coeur battant plus vite, le fait que je ne pense qu'à lui, que je rêve de lui, que j'arrive même à le désirer à cause de mes rêves..._

_J'étais tombé amoureux de Florent. Je l'aimais et je ne le reverrai jamais...Autant continuer mes coups d'un soir à ce rythme-là...Mais ce serait le trahir si je faisais ça...Et puis non, je ne sortirai jamais avec lui, de toute façon. C'était un amour à sens unique, c'était une vraie perte de temps. Je soupirai et m'habillai. Je me maquillai, également._

_Je filai en vitesse (en moto) jusqu'à l'adresse du rendez-vous que m'avait donné Dove Attia. J'arrivai à un immeuble. Il était très grand et de couleur kaki. Je sonnai à la porte et Dove en personne m'ouvrit._

_-Bonjour ! Tu es à l'avance, tu es seulement le deuxième à être arrivé. Je vais monter à la terrasse et tu attendras les autres avec celui qui est déjà là. _

_Dove s'en alla et monta. Je rentrai dans l'immeuble, ressentant la même attraction qu'hier dans le parc, et vit la silhouette d'un homme au loin. J'allai vers lui et puis le regardai. C'était...c'était Florent, le même visage, mais avec les cheveux coupés, et la barbe un peu rasée. Mon coeur accéléra et mon visage devint tout rose._

_-Florent ! M'exclamai-je._

_Je ne savais même pas qu'il était musicien. J'étais content, si content de le revoir. C'était un signe du destin. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis amoureux. _

_Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit :_

_-Ça alors ! Mikelangelo ! Je ne savais pas que vous...tu participais à ce genre de casting ! _

_-Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que tu aimais la musique. J'aurais jamais cru qu'on se rencontrerait à nouveau, surtout ici._

_-Le destin...soupira-t-il. _

_Je m'assis à côté de lui et les autres commencèrent à arriver. D'abord, une fille aux longs cheveux très foncé, et très fine, au look très rock n'roll. Elle se présenta, elle s'appelait Melissa. Ensuite, une jeune fille arriva, elle avait de longs cheveux lisses et bruns clairs, elle s'appelait Maeva. Ensuite, arriva une jeune fille aux cheveux court, qui se nommait Claire. Et puis, un garçon plus âgé que moi, Solal. _

_Dove nous invita à monter sur la terrasse. Après tout un discours, il nous annonça que nous étions pris ! Nous nous regardâmes tous avec un air hébété au visage et puis nous explosâmes de joie. _

_Je fis la bise à tout le monde, et quand vint le tour de Florent, il m'ouvrit ses bras et je m'y blottis, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, son odeur m'enivrant tout entier. Je lui donnai une bise sur la joue et puis Dove nous expliqua ce qui allait suivre les castings. J'allais interpréter Mozart, Florent allait faire Salieri (mon rival), Maeva allait faire Nannerl (ma soeur), Claire allait interpréter Constance (ma femme) et Melissa sera Aloysia (mon premier amour). _

_Nous descendîmes les escaliers et quittâmes l'immeuble. Florent me suivit jusqu'à ma moto et je me tournai vers lui. _

_-Maintenant que tu me l'as proposé hier...Puis-je faire un tour en moto avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il. _

_Je hochai la tête et répondit sans hésiter :_

_-Oui, on va chez moi._

_J'étais assez amoureux de lui...pour l'inviter à venir chez moi. C'était la première personne qui allait y aller. Il mit son casque, je m'assis sur a moto et il s'installa derrière moi en mettant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je frémis en ayant des papillons dans le ventre. Je démarrai la moto et puis fonçai jusqu'à chez moi. Ses mains sur moi...faisaient battre mon coeur à une allure invraisemblable. C'était la première fois...Mon premier amour. Mon premier coup de foudre._

_Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et je mis ma moto dans le parking. Je coupai le contact et enlevai mon casque. Je me tournai vers lui, qui l'enlevait aussi. Je descendis de ma moto, il fit de même. Il me dit :_

_-Attends, Michele...Attends-moi._

_Je me tournai vers lui et il mit ses mains sur mes épaules en entrouvrant ses lèvres. J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je mis ma main sur sa joue et caressai ses lèvres avec mon pouce. Il repoussa mon pouce, mit ses mains dans ma nuque et approcha son visage du mien. Je le fixais toujours. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas moi qui prenait les devants. _

_Une fois son front collé contre le mien, il me chuchota :_

_-Hier, quand je t'ai vu et que tu m'as abordé, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi. J'ai été déçu lorsque tu as dit que tu avais rendez-vous avec une fille..._

_-Cette fille...je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec elle, j'ai dit ça comme prétexte. Pendant toute ma vie, j'ai toujours été un grand dragueur qui se faisait une fille différente tous les soirs. Quand je t'ai vu, mes sentiments m'ont fait peur, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. Je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin, en me réveillant, et en me rappelant ce que ma maman m'avait dit sur l'amour. Tu es là tout le temps, dis-je en prenant son doigt et en montrant ma tête. Tu fais accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je suis inconditionnellement attiré par toi depuis que je t'ai vu... C'est...tout nouveau pour moi. Et tout ce que je veux, maintenant, dans l'immédiat...c'est toi, juste toi. Tu es la première personne que j'emmène chez moi._

_Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes, et quelque chose de renversant me traversa, m'envahit totalement. J'étais en train de changer. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses mains se baladant contre mon corps, et mon coeur qui résonnait bien trop fort à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, ses lèvres bougeant avec les miennes, et quand sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne en se frôlant un passage entre mes lèvres, je défaillis totalement. C'était...je ne savais pas à quel point c'était beau de tomber amoureux. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, finalement. Quand l'amour était réciproque..._

_Il sépara ses lèvres des miennes et je lâchai :_

_-Je t'aime..._

_-Moi aussi. _

Voilà mon histoire, contrairement aux apparences, nous ne couchâmes pas ensemble le premier soir. Nous avions attendu notre voyage en Italie, un mois plus tard, pour pouvoir faire l'amour. Grâce à Florent, pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'avais fait l'amour, j'avais ressenti du plaisir, notre première fois fut...merveilleuse, tout comme les autres fois.

Ma vie avait vraiment changé, autour de moi, j'avais des fans, des amis, une personne que j'aimais. Le Mikelangelo chaud lapin avait disparu...Même si je remerciais fortement ce côté de ma personnalité d'avoir existé, car c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu connaître l'amour. Les fans ne savaient pas que Florent et moi sortions ensemble, du moins officiellement. Car certaines personnes avaient deviné sans le savoir, et une fille avait créé une page sur nous (NDLA:c'est moi *sors*).

Désormais, nous attendions peut-être plus de popularité afin de faire notre coming-out. Nous avions peur de la réaction des gens. Car aujourd'hui, l'homosexualité est toujours tabou, surtout au sein de la chanson. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important...Le plus important, c'est notre bonheur, et tant que les fans savaient que nous étions heureux, c'était le plus beau.


End file.
